


Des dettes qu'aucun honnête homme ne peut payer

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Humor, Ben Solo se rachète, Ben Solo vit, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, la nourriture comme métaphore de l'amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Après son retour d'entre les morts, Ben découvre qu'il n'est rien de plus gênant que d'essayer de se lier d'amitié avec les gens qu'il a autrefois essayé de tuer - si ce n'est peut-être apprendre à vivre parmi les souvenirs de ceux qu'il a bel et bien tués.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Des dettes qu'aucun honnête homme ne peut payer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Debts No Honest Man Can Pay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920141) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Dernier coup de cœur en date, que j'ai traduit en deux jours. Merci à igrockspock pour son autorisation

« Y a rien comme des cookies aux pépites de chocolat pour dire "désolé de t'avoir torturé et d'avoir violé ton esprit" », dit Poe.

Ben note, chagriné, que son ton est extrêmement sarcastique.

« Parle pour toi, répond Finn. Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels cookies aux pépites de chocolat, mon pote ! Tu as remarqué le cœur fondant ? »

Il y a au moins _quelqu'un_ qui apprécie les talents culinaires de Ben.

Poe, en revanche, est déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Même si, à en juger par les bruits de mastication, il est tout de même bien content de manger les cookies.

Hypocrite qu'il est, il dit à Finn, « Un, tu as grandi en mangeant des cubes de nutrigel. Tu trouves que _tout_ est super bon. Et deux, pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ as eu des cookies au chocolat ? Qu'est-ce que Kylo Ben t'a seulement fait ?

— Euh, diriger un empire qui m'a arraché à ma famille, a effacé ma personnalité, et m'a utilisé comme une arme ? » rétorque Finn.

Ben veut faire remarquer qu'il n'a jamais voulu créer une armée d'enfants soldats reconditionnés - c'était le projet de Hux - mais quelque part il ne pense pas que Finn et Poe seraient ouverts à une vision si nuancée de son rôle dans le Premier Ordre. Et de toute façon, il faudrait qu'il sorte la cachette d'où il les écoute.

« Touché, concède Poe. Mais je maintiens que des cookies aux pépites de chocolat ne suffisent pas à se faire pardonner d'être maléfique. »

_Très bien_ , pense Ben. _Je vais juste devoir faire plus d'efforts_.

***

Rendre visite à Maz Kanata est franchement la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait faite depuis, eh bien, depuis toujours. Il préfèrerait remonter en rampant, brisé et sanguinolent, d'un autre puits-quasi-sans-fond pour faire face à Palpatine que regarder dans ses yeux omniscients. Il pourrait encaisser la rage ; il la mérite, même. Il s'était préparé à sa déception. Elle ne pourrait pas être pire que celle qu'il ressentait déjà vis-à-vis de lui-même. Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à son silence absolu.

Finalement, il dit, « Vous êtes une femme d'affaires, et j'ai les crédits. Pouvez-vous m'obtenir les meilleures pépites de chocolat de la galaxie ?

— Pour toi, soixante-dix pour cent d'acompte. » Elle ne rajuste même pas ses verres, comme s'il ne valait pas seulement la peine qu'on le regarde.

« Le standard est cinquante », rétorque Ben. Il est venu préparé à négocier. C'est ce que vous faites dans le repaire des malandrins les plus infâmes, après tout.

« Disons quatre-vingt. » Le regard sinistre de Maz est déstabilisant, pire que celui de Snoke, honnêtement.

Ben referme la main sur son sac de crédits. « Faites à la main par des droïdes culinaires dans des ateliers à l'atmosphère contrôlée. Promis ? »

Elle penche la tête d'un air interrogateur, comme pour le défier de répéter sa requête. Ben fait glisser le sac de l'autre côté du comptoir avec un soupir.

« Très bien, je paie la totalité d'avance. Je reviendrai dans deux semaines. »

Il s'éloigne du bar, les poches étrangement légères. C'est rien, se dit-il. Il avait touché le gros lot en vendant des débris d'Exegol, et il y en avait encore plein. Même si piller des épaves est indigne de lui.

***

Rey, au moins, est plus qu'heureuse d'échanger de la nourriture contre son pardon. Il lui a apporté des pâtisseries de l'autre bout de la galaxie, du pain fait maison, des melons exotiques, des steaks exquisement grillés à l'extérieur et encore rouges et saignants à l'intérieur. Mais ce qu'elle a préféré de loin, ce sont ces feuilles sombres, légèrement roussies dans une poêle chaude, agrémentées d'une touche infime de jus de citra. Pour _ça_ , elle l'avait embrassé.

Mais cette semaine, les légumes ont une rivale : la glace. Depuis qu'il a découvert son obsession, il lui a apporté de la glace en copeaux et de la glace pilée couverte de sirop sucrés. Il s'est glissé dans le labo la nuit pour imprimer en 3D des moules pour des sphères et des pyramides et des cubes gigantesques, dont chacun l'a ravi encore plus que le précédent.

Le matin suivant, un panneau a été installé qui met en garde contre l'utilisation abusive de ressources gouvernementales extrêmement limitées. Il l'a retiré avant que Rey ne le voie. Du moins, il pense qu'il l'a enlevé avant que Rey ne le voie. Ou, en tout cas, elle n'a rien dit, donc elle n'est pas complètement opposée à un détournement mineur pour son plaisir personnel.

La prochaine fois, il se souviendra d'effacer les banques de données quand il a fini. 

Ce soir il a le meilleur cadeau de tous, un bloc de glace miroitante, parfaitement claire, sans une seule bulle ou imperfection.

Rey pousse une exclamation de surprise quand il le sort de la glacière, et il pense qu'il est absolument certain de ne pas mériter d'être ici, à regarder ses yeux s'illuminer d'émerveillement. Mais Rey mérite absolument d'avoir des choses merveilleuses, et s'il est celui qui peut les lui procurer… C'est un dilemme moral sans réponse. Un jour, il mourra (encore) et la Force pourra s'en débrouiller. Pour l'instant, il reste pour la regarder se lécher les lèvres.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » demande-t-elle, et elle écoute avec ravissement ses longues explications à propos de températures de refroidissement uniformes et de récipients correctement isolés.

Ben ne peut pas se souvenir d'un seul moment, dans toute sa vie, en tant que Ben Solo ou Kylo Ren, où quelqu'un a été aussi intéressé par tout ce qu'il aime : la mécanique, piloter, construire des mécanismes inutilement compliqués pour accomplir des tâches qui ne sont pas réellement importantes. Elle ne lui a jamais dit, pas une seule fois, de se taire, et se lance seulement dans des explications tout aussi longues et passionnées de son cru.

Sauf que maintenant elle dit, « Alors je pourrais faire ça dans ma cuisine ? Si je me procure juste une boîte isotherme ? »

Ce n'est certainement, absolument pas la bonne issue pour cette conversation.

Il dit, « Tu pourrais, mais il n'y en a pas besoin. Je peux t'apporter toute la glace que tu veux.

— Tu vas continuer à faire ça ? demande-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux immenses.

— Absolument, dit Ben. Une fois par semaine. Je veux dire, au moins. Plus si tu le veux. »

S'il avait pensé que les yeux de Rey s'étaient illuminés auparavant, maintenant ils sont carrément incandescents. Elle s'empare d'un maillet dans la pile d'outils sur son établi et détache un morceau de glace, long et décadent. Il n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors qu'elle avait prévu de la conserver, en calculant exactement combien de temps elle pouvait la faire durer.

Maintenant elle se laisse aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, fait aller et venir lentement la glace entre ses lèvres. Il veut regarder, et il pense que c'est bien ce qu'elle entend qu'il fasse, mais pour une raison ou une autre il n'arrive pas à se sortir Poe Dameron de la tête.

« Tu as accepté mes excuses. Pourquoi Poe n'en veut pas ? » laisse-t-il échapper.

Il a probablement gâché le moment, mais Rey ne semble pas décontenancée. Elle dit, « Tu as essayé de t'excuser avec des _mots_ plutôt que des cookies ? » Ses mots, à elle, sont distordus autour de l'énorme morceau de glace.

« Pourquoi voudrait-il des mots de ma part ? Je mens tout le temps. » Minute. Ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. Il corrige, « Je _mentais_ tout le temps, je veux dire. Plus maintenant, mais beaucoup avant. »

En soit, c'est un mensonge, mais il y travaille.

« Écoute, c'est ce que Poe pense avoir de la valeur. » Rey dépose précautionneusement le glaçon dans son verre. « Finn apprécie les cookies parce que les stormtroopers n'ont jamais eu que du nutrigel. Et tu as fait toutes ces recherches pour comprendre que l'eau est un présent de cérémonie sur Jakku. Et la glace, eh bien, c'est carrément inconnu. Je pourrais diriger la planète avec ça ! »

Elle désigne le bloc de glace sur son établi, et Ben lui demande presque, _est-ce que tu en as envie ?_ mais il se reprend à temps. Conquérir des planètes appartient au passé.

Au lieu de ça, il dit, « Il n'y a pas eu de recherches, Rey. Juste, je te connais, _toi_. Je voulais que tu aies quelque chose que tu aimerais.

— C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, dit-elle. Poe aime les mots, et c'est ce que tu devrais lui donner. »

Elle lui tend une main, et quand Ben la prend, hésitant, elle se lève, tourne autour de lui, le pousse dans la chaise et monte sur ses genoux. Cette situation, honnêtement, dépasse ses rêves les plus fous, et il ne peut s'empêcher de demander, « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »

C'est une perche qu'il lui tend, en vrai, une opportunité pour elle de dire qu'il ne le mérite pas, laisse le cadeau et va-t'en s'il te plaît. Mais elle dit plutôt, « Je compte assez pour que tu te donnes la peine de découvrir ce que j'aime. »

***

Si Rey dit que Poe veut des mots, Ben la croit, mais il apporte une nouvelle fournée de cookies juste au cas où. Maz lui a procuré les pépites de chocolat artisanales, et il n'a certainement pas travaillé - ou payé - pour rien.

Poe ouvre la porte quand Ben fait résonner le carillon, mais il ne l'invite pas à entrer, ce qui est compréhensible, parce que franchement, Ben non plus n'aimerait pas être seul dans une pièce avec lui-même.

Ben serre les dents. Il n'y a personne dans le couloir - il est trop tard - mais la seule idée qu'il _pourrait_ y avoir un témoin le rend nerveux. Poe sait ça aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il n'ouvre pas suffisamment la porte pour laisser Ben entrer. 

Eh bien, il ne sera pas dit que Ben n'admire pas une touche de revanche mesquine.

Il dit, « Je te dois des excuses. »

Le blaster de Poe est si rapidement dans la figure de Ben qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu le bloquer, même s'il l'avait vu venir.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer.

— À cette distance, ça va faire un horrible merdier », dit Ben, à la langue toujours trop bien pendue pour son bien. « Laisse-moi reculer un peu. Contre le mur, au moins. »

La grimace de Poe est hideuse, ses yeux aussi sombres que n'importe quel Chevalier de Ren. « Tu as beaucoup d'expérience avec ça, c'est ça ?

— Pas avec un blaster, non. » Dieux, pourquoi ne sait-il pas quand la fermer ? Il est vraiment le fils de son père.

Il entend le léger _snick_ de la sécurité qu'on retire, et il acquiesce. « C'est okay, dit-il. Si tu veux le faire, vas-y. »

Qui aurait imaginé que sa vie finirait de cette façon, debout avec une assiette de cookies dans un corridor anonyme, sur le point d'être tué par l'homme qui était autrefois son meilleur et unique ami ? Il détend son corps, muscle par muscle, articulation par articulation, de la façon qu'Oncle Luke lui a apprise il y a si longtemps. C'est vraiment okay s'il meurt ici, maintenant. Il ne sait pas pourquoi la Force l'a ramené, mais si c'est pour que Poe gagne une certaine paix en lui tirant dessus, c'est équitable. Il met de côté les choses auxquelles il _veut_ penser - le corps de Rey contre le sien, l'ultime caresse de l'esprit de sa mère - et se force à se rappeler les visages des êtres qu'il a tués. _Voilà_ ce à quoi il mérite de penser en mourant. 

Le blaster tremble contre son front. Ben ferme les yeux pour que Poe n'ait pas à le regarder quand il presse la détente. Et puis, soudain, la pression du canon disparaît.

Ben rouvre les yeux. Poe, debout devant lui, respire à fond. 

« Pourquoi pas ? lâche-t-il. Tu mérites une vengeance.

— Ouais, eh bien, je ne suis pas toi. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir. »

Ben acquiesce. Vivre est la pire des sanctions ; il suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il est revenu en ce monde. N'ayant rien d'autre à dire, il tend l'assiette de cookies une nouvelle fois. C'est vraiment la meilleure et unique chose qu'il a à offrir.

Poe soupire. « Si tu veux. Laisse-les. Je les donnerai à l'escadron demain. Ne reviens plus. »

***

Rey dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la fête de ta mère ? »

Ben cille. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que c'était bientôt. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. C'est plus comme s'il avait supprimé l'information, de la même façon qu'il avait supprimé nombre d'autres vérités déplaisantes et gênantes. Maître Luke - _Oncle_ Luke - disait toujours que la peur, la colère, et la haine appartenaient au côté obscur, mais le déni en fait aussi partie. En fait, le côté obscur repose dessus.

« Je supposais qu'on ferait son repas favori, » dit Rey. Elle se renfrogne. « C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce que _c'était_. »

D'accord. Il s'est excusé auprès de tous les autres avec de la nourriture, alors il est logique qu'il cuisine pour tous ceux à qui il ne peut _pas_ demander pardon. Désolé que tu aies épuisé ta force vitale pour me ramener à la lumière. Désolé d'avoir fait exploser une _autre_ planète où tu vivais. Désolé pour la fois où j'ai rejoint un régime totalitaire génocidaire et ai tenté à plusieurs reprises de tuer tous ceux que tu aimais, parfois avec beaucoup de succès.

Il dit, « Elle aimait les surgelés. Et les rations militaires.

— Eh bien, on ne va pas déposer ça sur un autel, » dit Rey. Apparemment elle a fait des recherches sur les coutumes funéraires alderaaniennes. « Et puis, tu es sûr que c'est ce qu'elle _aimait_ manger ? Ou c'est seulement ce qui était le plus pratique ? »

Ben serre les dents pour contrer une bouffée de colère. Elle avait aimé les rations militaires ; elle disait qu'elles lui rappelaient une époque plus simple de sa vie.Quand il était enfant, il comprenait ça comme « la vie était plus simple avant toi ». Maintenant il peut voir que la guerre est plus simple que la paix, mais ce n'est pas la sorte de vérité qu'on partage avec un enfant de sept ans.

Mais l'importante vérité - et il essaie vraiment d'être plus honnête, avec lui-même et avec les autres - est qu'il ne veut pas se rappeler le reste de la nourriture, parce qu'alors il devra se souvenir de la personne qui lui a appris à la cuisiner. 

Et aussi, il va devoir construire un autel.

_Merde_.

***

Rey rapplique à 0800 heures le jour de la fête de sa mère, le regard impossiblement clair pour un jour dont Ben s'attendait à ce qu'il la rende triste. Il s'y était attendu, s'était préparé à réconforter quelqu'un qui pleurait la mort d'une personne qu'il avait, techniquement, tuée.

Elle dit, enthousiaste, « Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire ça avant.

— Quoi ? » Ben n'a sincèrement aucune idée de ce dont elle parle. D'habitude, ne pas être capable de suivre une conversation le met en colère. Avec Rey, ça fait battre son cœur plus vite. Peut-être qu'il fait des progrès.

« Un mémorial, dit-elle avec un soupir de contentement. Sur Jakku, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment t'arrêter pour ce genre de choses. Pas de travail, pas de nourriture, pas d'eau, tu sais ? »

Elle regarde Ben comme si elle s'attendait à une réponse, comme s'il _savait_ vraiment, même si ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

N'ayant rien de plus à dire, il désigne le coin de la pièce, sous la fenêtre défraîchie. « J'ai terminé l'autel. À moins qu'il n'y ait quelque chose que tu veuilles ajouter. »

L'assembler avait été difficile. Peu des affaires de sa mère avaient survécu. Celles qui restaient ne lui appartenaient pas. Finalement, il avait imprimé ses dissertations : l'originale, en biochimie, qu'elle avait écrite parce qu'à l'époque Impériale n'importe quel autre sujet l'aurait fait se retrouver dans un camp de détention, et celle en science politique, qui était celle qu'elle avait voulue et qu'elle avait commencée sitôt qu'elle avait été élue Sénatrice.

À cela il avait ajouté un petit comlink personnel, le seul objet appartenant à sa mère qui lui avait été rendu. Elle l'avait programmé quand il avait cinq ans ; une promesse que, où qu'elle soit, il serait toujours capable de la joindre. À en juger par les composants dépareillés, il a été cassé et réparé au moins une fois, peut-être plus.

Poe Dameron le lui avait apporté, possiblement pour se venger. « Je lui disais de s'en débarrasser, mais elle n'a jamais voulu », avait-il dit, en le laissant tomber dans la main de Ben. Sa mâchoire était crispée. « Elle n'a jamais renoncé à toi, tu sais.

— Je le sais », avait-il dit, mais au moment où les mots avaient réussi à sortir de sa bouche, Poe était parti.

Rey inspecte les tentures alderaaniennes qu'il a drapées sur la table, l'air satisfaite. Elle ne sont pas d'origine, bien sûr ; Ben n'avait pas eu le temps pour ce genre de quête - il doutait de pouvoir trouver quiconque qui accepterait de lui vendre des antiquités alderaaniennes de toute façon - mais les imprimés sont de nouveau à la mode, et il a été facile de trouver des répliques.

Il entend un léger clic, et un holoprojecteur illumine la table avec des images de sa mère entourée par ses autres, meilleurs enfants : Rey et Poe et Finn et Kaydel et Rose, et d'autres qu'il ne connaît même pas. Ben n'a pas d'holos de famille, bien sûr. Snoke ne les lui avait pas _fait_ effacer, en fait. _En temps voulu, quand mon apprenti sera prêt_ , disait-il. Et bien sûr, Ben l'avait fait, prêt ou non.

Ceci, évidemment, n'est pas le problème de Rey, aussi il passe la tête dans le réfrigérateur avant de faire quoi que ce soit de malvenu. Il n'y a pas grand chose à organiser, pas pour ce repas, mais il fait de son mieux pour sauver les apparences en fouillant dans le bac à légumes et en réorganisant les blocs de sauce soigneusement congelée.

La tête de Rey passe sous son bras quelques minutes plus tard, et son sourire s'estompe à la vue des étagères presque vides.

« Où sont tous les ingrédients ? Je pensais que tu voulais faire quelque chose de bon. »

Ben serre la mâchoire si fort qu'il entend vraiment ses dents grincer. Rey l'entend probablement aussi. Il aimerait vraiment, vraiment détruire quelque chose là maintenant, mais il se force plutôt à respirer. S'il détruit quelque chose, Rey partira, peut-être pour toujours. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite voir arriver.

« Elle n'aimait pas la nourriture élaborée. Elle ne s'y opposait pas, évidemment, mais ça ne la faisait pas se sentir - » il doit déglutir avec peine pour former le mot - « aimée. Ça ne la faisait pas se sentir aimée. »

Rey fronce les sourcils et incline la tête. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Ben contient un rire. Bien sûr que la nourriture donne à Rey l'impression d'être aimée, le plus élaboré le mieux c'est. Non pas parce qu'elle est du genre à chicaner, mais parce qu'elle peut voir les efforts et l'abondance que cela demande. C'est pour ça que Ben lui a préparé toutes sortes de menus gourmets. Enfin, pour ça et parce qu'il a naturellement tendance à frimer.

« Elle était née princesse, et ensuite elle a été une sénatrice. Les gens lui faisaient de bons repas parce qu'ils voulaient quelque chose de sa part, ou parce qu'ils pensaient que c'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Un repas ordinaire voulait dire qu'elle était à la maison, avec des personnes qui n'essayaient pas de l'impressionner. » La pression dans sa poitrine se relâche, un petit peu du moins. Il l'avait connue. Pas comme il l'aurait dû, en combattant à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, mais il savait toujours des choses sur elle que personne d'autre ne savait.

Il avait ignoré la partie chic du marché et son climat contrôlé en faveur des étals de planche à l'extérieur, où il avait marchandé des steaks de bantha bon marché qui n'auraient pas bon goût à moins d'être panés de miettes croustillantes et couverts d'une sauce crémeuse. C'était la cuisine de son père, le genre de choses que vous pouviez acheter dans une cantina miteuse, mais servie avec toute la flamboyance d'un serveur dans un restaurant cinq diamants sur Canto Bight.

« C'était le dernier repas que Han Solo - »

Non, mauvais nom. Essaie encore.

« Le dernier repas que mon père - »

Continue d'essayer, utilise le nom qu'il voulait entendre.

« Que Papa a fait pour la fête de ma mère. Quand nous étions une famille, je veux dire. »

Dis le reste à voix haute. Ne rumine pas en silence et ne casse rien.

« Ils - nous - nous nous entendions toujours pour les fêtes, les anniversaires, les choses comme ça. Je croyais que ça voulait dire que nous étions hypocrites, mais maintenant je pense que c'était de l'amour. »

Il se racle la gorge, regarde le plafond, compte jusqu'à cinq.

Quand il se sent capable de parler normalement à nouveau, il dit, « En tout cas, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire bouillir les carottes jusqu'à leur faire rendre l'âme. C'est juste criminel. Peut-être une sauce ou quelque chose. »

Finalement, il ose un regard vers Rey. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait - de la colère, peut-être, pour la vie qu'il a rejetée - mais ce n'était pas à l'envie pure qui irradie de son visage.

« Dis m'en plus sur ta famille. »

Ce n'est pas une requête. C'est un ordre, et Ben obéit. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

***

Rey avait beaucoup utilisé le mot « nous » quand elle parlait de célébrer la fête de sa mère, pourtant Ben ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle voulait dire qu'ils cuisineraient effectivement tous les deux.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, proteste-t-il. Je peux m'en occuper. »

Rey lui jette un regard qu'il se rappelle lui avoir vu sur le champ de bataille, un qui dit clairement qu'elle a l'intention de lui botter le cul, peu importe à quel point elle est novice ou inexpérimentée. 

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que je n'en suis pas capable ? »

Ben bat en retraite précipitamment. « Je ne me rappelle pas une fois où cette idée a bien tourné pour moi. » Il hausse les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien d'important, même si ça l'avait rendu dingue. « Je voulais seulement t'épargner la peine. »

Rey lui lance un autre regard noir qui dit _tu-es-un-idiot_. « Elle ne s'est épargné aucune peine pour moi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en épargner pour elle.

— Bien sûr », dit-il, en l'éloignant du fourneau avant qu'elle ne jette l'un des steaks dans la poêle froide, sans matière grasse. « Le truc, c'est de faire chauffer la poêle en premier, puis l'huile, et _ensuite_ tu y mets le steak. »

Il se prépare à une discussion, ou une pluie de questions équivalentes à _tu es vraiment sûr de savoir ce que tu fais ?_ , mais Rey hoche la tête sans rien dire, le regard dur et concentré. De toute évidence, elle est déterminée à apprendre, et vite.

Avec sagesse, Ben n'admet pas qu'il est navré de lui enseigner. Il ne se fait pas d'illusion sur le fait que Rey ait la moindre raison de tolérer sa présence dans sa vie, mais il se dit qu'elle est suffisamment arriviste pour se servir de lui pour de la nourriture et de la glace et - s'il a de la chance - une variété de plaisirs physiques. Si elle peut cuisiner toute seule, son temps avec elle sera plus court qu'il ne l'espérait.

« Et maintenant quoi ? » demande-t-elle - enfin, _commande_ -t-elle, à en juger par le ton de sa voix.

Ne voulant pas révéler ses réticences, il lui montre comment des gouttes d'eau dansent sur la surface d'une poêle parfaitement chauffée.

« Refais-le », ordonne-t-elle, et Ben pense qu'il ne se lassera jamais de son constant appétit pour des expériences nouvelles, et de la façon dont ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle en trouve.

Il se rend compte soudain du temps passé depuis qu'il n'a rien enseigné à personne, et combien ça lui avait manqué. La cuisine est quelque chose de trivial, il suppose, comparée aux arts de la Force, mais aussi bien moins susceptible de déchaîner le mal à travers la galaxie.

« Une chaleur élevée rendra l'extérieur croustillant », dit-il en faisant glisser le premier steak dans la poêle. Maintenant il s'amuse, même si ces leçons de cuisine signifient que Rey n'aura plus besoin de lui bien longtemps.

« Compris », dit-elle avec un hochement de tête sérieux avant de pousser le brûleur au maximum.

« Croustillant, pas _brûlé_ », dit Ben en ajustant la flamme à un niveau moyen-vif, plus raisonnable. « Si l'huile fume, c'est trop chaud. »

Il note intérieurement qu'elle est le genre d'étudiant qui prend tout à l'extrême. La prochaine fois, il fera plus attention à bien expliquer le juste milieu. Il ne pense pas que Rey le prendrait bien si elle gâchait de la nourriture - ou alors elle les ferait manger quand même, et il n'apprécie pas vraiment sa nourriture panée de vraies cendres. 

« _Stop_ », dit-il quand Rey s'approche de la poêle, spatule en main et regard déterminé. « On retourne le steak une seule fois. Si tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille, fais quelque chose d'autre. »

Il commence à monter une vinaigrette pour les légumes, en gardant un œil méfiant sur Rey au cas où elle essaierait encore de s'en prendre au steak. S'il suivait vraiment la tradition de son père, il aurait acheté une bouteille de sauce sur le marché, mais ça a un goût de produits chimiques, et tous les produits préparés sont ridiculement chers ces jours-ci, maintenant que les routes spatiales sont encombrées par les débris des vaisseaux du Premier Ordre. Rey, pendant ce temps, découpe un citra en une garniture élaborée qui ne va pas vraiment avec l'humble repas - mais bon, décorer d'une rose une assiette de cantina est _exactement_ le genre de chose que Han Solo aurait faite.

Quand le steak et tous les accompagnements sont prêts, Rey dépose la première assiette sur l'autel avec un grand sourire et attire Ben vers la table branlante, où attendent deux verres de brandy corellien - aussi obtenu par Maz Kanata, avec plus de gêne encore que pour les pépites de chocolat, mais elle est toujours une femme d'affaires, et il a toujours les crédits, aussi s'étaient-ils tolérés suffisamment longtemps pour achever la transaction.

Objectivement, c'est un excellent repas : la panure sur le steak est parfaitement croustillante, la sauce dépourvue de grumeaux, et les carottes sont tendres sans être réduites en bouillie. Le pied de Rey vient toucher le sien sous la table, et il sait à son sourire que ce n'est pas un accident.

Mais il se sent nerveux, comme si de petits éclairs couraient sous sa peau - une sensation qu'il connaît bien, grâce à la méthode disciplinaire préférée de Snoke.

Finalement, il se lève et prend l'assiette sur l'autel. « Ça ne devrait pas être ici. »

Rey s'indigne. « Pourquoi ? Parce que nous n'avons pas de vraies bougies ? J'ai lu les règles funéraires moi-même ! Les lampes torche sont acceptées comme substitut dans l'ère moderne !

— Viens. » Ben hoche la tête vers la porte. « Suis-moi. »

Il y a une mendiante au coin, installée sous un des arbres près du hangar. Elle est l'une des douzaines qui errent autour de la base, sans-abri après les nombreuses batailles pour arracher cette planète aux derniers vestiges du Premier Ordre. Alors vraiment, Ben aurait pu amener cette assiette presque n'importe où, mais il choisit cette femme parce qu'elle siffle _Je sais qui tu es_ chaque fois qu'il passe devant elle. Il ne sait pas s'il lui a fait du mal personnellement, ou juste de la manière générale dont il a fait du mal à chaque être conscient de la galaxie, mais elle le lui rappelle, aussi il suppose qu'il lui doit des excuses.

« Qui est-ce ? » demande Rey après qu'il lui a donné l'assiette.

Il hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais ma mère n'aurait pas voulu gâcher de la nourriture. »

Rey approuve d'un hochement de tête. « Excellent. On fera ça toutes les semaines, alors. »

***

Ben recommence à se sentir nerveux.

Les dernières semaines, une routine s'est installée : cookies pour Finn et glace pour Rey, repas pour différentes personnes dans le besoin, travail de réparation illégal sur les X-wings du Black Squadron, et débriefings réguliers avec la Flotte, dont les questions au sujet du Premier Ordre semblent inépuisables. 

Il s'est excusé auprès de tout le monde à proximité immédiate, alors vraiment, il devrait mieux dormir la nuit.

Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, et il travaille vraiment à devenir plus honnête. C'est un travail qui ne finira jamais.

La vérité d'aujourd'hui est qu'il ne s'est pas excusé auprès de Han Solo. Il ne s'est pas excusé auprès de son _père_.

Peu importe le fait que ce sera purement symbolique. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de construire un autel pour sa mère, ou d'amener à manger à des mendiants en son nom. Ce qui est dû à un parent est dû à l'autre.

Il devra juste serrer les dents - littéralement, il trouve que la sensation le déstresse et il a usé bien des protège-dents durant ses nuits - et faire une visite au mémorial de Han Solo à l'extérieur du marché.

« Désolé », marmonne-t-il, et il dépose une caisse de citras au pied de la statue. Ils auront disparu en quelques minutes, c'est certain. Probablement pris par les mômes des rues qui traînent autour du square. Son père aimerait ça, pas vrai ?

Il ne dort pas mieux cette nuit-là.

D'accord, donc il n'en a pas fait assez. Il revient le jour suivant avec des citras et de la poudre protéinée et des barres de ration, le genre de choses avec lesquelles quelqu'un d'affamé pourrait tirer un repas. Cette fois, il regarde la statue en face. Elle sourit béatement, ce qui est franchement déconcertant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ? » dit-il, mais ça ressemble plus à une question. Cette chose n'est _pas_ son père.

Une bagarre éclate au pied de la statue quand les enfants découvrent la caisse de nourriture.

Il est vraiment, vraiment nul pour s'excuser. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire d'autre ? Son père détestait sa planète natale, ne croyait en aucune puissance supérieure, haïssait les funérailles de tout son être. Contrairement à sa mère, il n'a laissé derrière lui aucun simple rituel de souvenir.

***

Ben est en train de vendre de la ferraille sur Nevarro la première fois qu'il voit un foyer pour anciens stormtroopers. Il suppose qu'il ne devrait pas être surpris. Tous ne se sont pas débarrassés de leur conditionnement aussi facilement que Finn ; certains ne sont pas capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes sans ordres, et beaucoup des enfants à l'entraînement n'avaient pas de parents pour les réclamer.

Il compte ses crédits, rempoche le strict minimum nécessaire pour sa propre nourriture et son carburant, et dépense le reste en provisions pour le foyer. Il aimerait dire aux femmes du marché de livrer sa commande, mais il est difficile de dire combien risquerait de disparaître sur le chemin, et quel genre de mémorial serait-ce là ? Aussi réticent qu'il soit, il pousse le caddie jusqu'au foyer lui-même.

Les yeux de la Soeur s'illuminent quand elle voit les caisses de nourriture et de bacta. Repoussant son voile pour regarder son visage, elle s'exclame, « Qui _êtes_ -vous ? »

Ben avale sa salive. « Han Solo. »

La sœur se renfrogne. « Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! Je sais qu'il est mort. Dites-moi, quel est _votre_ nom ? »

À cet instant, il est entouré par une bande de gamins, qui le regardent tous avec émerveillement et respect. Le cœur de Ben s'emballe quand il imagine les gros titres : _Un ancien leader du Premier Ordre nourrit les nécessiteux._

Mais il ne s'agit pas de lui.

« Poe Dameron, dit-il. Je livre des provisions en l'honneur de Han Solo. »

Après ça, il s'arrête à une cantina bon marché et commande un steak de bantha pour le déjeuner. C'est trop caoutchouteux, et il ferme les yeux et pense, _Merci pour m'avoir appris à saler la viande une demi-heure avant de la cuire_. 

Il dort quatre bonnes heures cette nuit-là.

***

Trouver le reste des foyers de stormtroopers nécessite un certain travail de détective, mais Ben sait où se trouvaient les bases et les centres d'entraînement, et il a développé sa patience pour les recherches sur l'HoloNet en attendant que sa mère rentre de négociations commerciales et de rencontres diplomatiques. En d'autres mots, elle est presque infinie.

Il avait dit à Rey qu'il ne serait pas parti longtemps, mais se déplacer le fait se sentir mieux, et c'est pour une bonne cause. Il doute qu'elle remarque beaucoup son absence de toute façon, maintenant qu'elle sait cuisiner pour elle-même et qu'il lui a laissé tous ses élégants moules pour la glace.

***

Sur Tatooine, le ferrailleur essaie de baisser le prix de sa marchandise, ce que Ben ne peut évidemment pas permettre, puisqu'il prévoit de donner ses profits à un foyer de stormtroopers tout proche.

« Ça vaut au moins une centaine de crédits, dit-il suavement.

— Oh, au moins, répète le ferrailleur, les antennes tremblotantes.

— Probablement plus », suggère Ben.

Le ferrailleur agite son proboscis avec enthousiasme. « Plus probablement deux cents.

— Oui, exactement deux cents », dit Ben en collectant la lourde poche de crédits. C'est deux fois plus de bacta qu'il n'aurait pu en acheter avant, et est-ce que arnaquer un voleur pour aider les pauvres est _vraiment_ du côté obscur ?

_Oui_ , dit une voix dans son esprit qui ressemble suspicieusement à celle d'Oncle Luke. 

_La ferme_ , pense Ben. _Je n'accepte pas de conseils moraux de personnes qui ont essayé de me tuer._ De toute façon, ce voyage est pour son père, et _lui_ n'a certainement jamais eu de problème à utiliser le premier outil qu'il avait sous la main pour compléter une mission.

_Fais attention_ , dit la voix de sa mère, et Ben soupire. 

Il peut gagner plus de crédits en collectant plus de ferraille ; ce sera juste plus difficile et ça prendra plus de temps. Avec plus qu'un peu de réticence, il ajoute la paresse et la recherche de la facilité à la liste toujours grandissante des traits de caractère qui conduisent au côté obscur.

***

Il commence à prendre plaisir à visiter les monuments à Han Solo de la galaxie. Il peut vraiment ressentir le choc et l'horreur de son père à se voir transformé en statue, surtout une où il s'envole avec des oiseaux shyyyo (Tatooine), embrasse des enfants (Nevarro), ou fixe le soleil couchant d'un air rêveur (Kalyps).

« Je peux la brûler, si tu veux », dit-il, en observant la monstruosité qu'est Han Solo en train d'étreindre un groupe de gamins des rues. Personne ne répond, bien sûr, mais la présence de son père semble plus proche qu'elle ne l'a été depuis ce jour où Rey et lui ont failli s'embrocher l'un l'autre.

La vague tentation de pyromanie est vraiment une amélioration comparé à _ce_ jour, maintenant qu'il y pense. Peut-être que faire la paix avec son père il lui faut se rapprocher de son souvenir dans des occasions qui n'impliquent pas de presque-meurtre. Cette nuit, après de trop nombreux verres de brandy corellien, il prend son couteau laser et grave _Merci de m'avoir appris qu'on ne retourne le steak qu'une fois_ dans le socle de la statue. Une vérité pour aller avec le faux monument.

Après ça, cela devient une habitude : récupérer de la ferraille, boire, graver un souvenir au pied d'une statue.

_Merci de m'avoir appris à regarder à travers le viseur au lieu de regarder la cible_ , écrit-il par une nuit sombre sur Tatooine. 

À voix haute, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, il dit, « Je suis désolé que Mère se soit mis en colère après toi. Je me suis bien amusé, et tu ne savais vraiment pas qu'on n'est pas censé savoir ce genre de choses à dix ans. »

Sur Kalyps, il écrit, _Merci de m'avoir appris comment regagner mon domaine de vol après une perte de contrôle en piqué_. Il devrait ajouter un merci d'avoir utilisé la terminologie officielle de la Flotte, parce que Ben l'avait adorée même si son père l'avait détestée, et aussi de lui avoir montré les _maths_ au lieu de dire quelque chose d'agaçant comme « tu dois juste le ressentir ». Mais vraiment, graver un paragraphe entier dans le socle d'une statue serait pousser un peu.

Ça continue comme ça pendant trois semaines, vendre de la ferraille, donner les profits, et traquer les monuments, jusqu'à ce que se souvenir des jours où son père était présent soit aussi facile que se souvenir des nombreux jours de son absence.

***

Ben n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'aventurer dans le noyau, mais après toutes les horribles statues qu'il a vues, il est morbidement curieux de voir le nouveau et bien plus officiel Monument de la Rébellion et de la Résistance dans la Cité Galactique. Elle essaie toujours de se débarrasser de sa réputation d'ancienne capitale Impériale, alors le créateur seul sait quel genre de monstruosité ils ont installée.

Peut-être que s'il avait lu l'article en entier, et qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait été sculptée par le meilleur sculpteur survivant d'Alderaan, il n'aurait pas fait l'erreur d'aller voir.

« Cinquante crédits qu'il y a des oiseaux et des enfants », dit-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers le square. Peut-être qu'il y aura aussi des rayons de soleil.

Il lui faut un moment avant de pouvoir la voir de près ; il y a bien plus de monde sur Coruscant que partout où il a été dernièrement, et le nouveau monument a attiré des visiteurs de toute la galaxie. La première chose qu'il voit est sa mère à terre, en train de se pencher pour viser avec son blaster en dépit de son bras blessé. Ses yeux sont pleins de défi, mais il peut voir les lignes laissées par la douleur tout autour. Son père se tient au-dessus d'elle, les yeux baissés avec étonnement alors même que ses mains sont occupées à arracher des câbles d'un panneau de contrôle.

Ben connaît ce moment, il a grandi en entendant cette histoire à toutes ces fêtes et ces anniversaires où ses parents, soudainement, miraculeusement, s'entendaient bien. Endor. Le générateur de bouclier. Le moment où tout semblait perdu, et où sa mère avait tué ceux qui venaient les capturer. _Je t'aime. Je sais_. C'était pratiquement la devise de la famille. 

Maintenant qu'il se tient au pied de la statue, il peut vraiment voir le visage de ses parents , et c'est _eux_ : aimants, rebelles, prêts à donner leur vie en luttant contre le mal, et tellement pas prêts pour une grossesse accidentelle. Ses genoux le trahissent, et de manière inattendue, il se retrouve au sol.

C'est là qu'il reste, jusqu'à ce qu'un membre des forces de l'ordre locales le force à partir.

***

Ben peut penser à bon nombre de remerciements qu'il pourrait graver dans le socle de la statue de ses parents. Rétrospectivement, c'était une enfance heureuse, quoique parfois - _souvent_ , s'il est honnête - solitaire. Mais il doit beaucoup au mariage hors normes de ses parents : le nombre de langages qu'il peut parler, sa capacité à se fondre dans la masse lors des dîners d'état ou dans les cantinas douteuses, sa compréhension des petites réparations électroniques et des équations économiques interplanétaires, par exemple.

Alors, après un peu plus que ses deux verres de brandy corellien coutumiers, il retourne à la statue une fois qu'il fait nuit. C'est alors qu'il découvre rapidement que graver son hommage personnel est légèrement plus compliqué dans la Cité Galactique que dans la Bordure Extérieure. Par exemple, il y a la police.

Luke - et Ben Kenobi avant lui, à en croire les histoires - avait toujours semblé plutôt à l'aise avec l'emploi de la Force pour le contrôle des esprits. Ben n'est honnêtement pas certain que cette sorte de choses appartienne au côté lumineux, mais il ne voit pas trop d'alternatives ce soir.

« Vous ne me voyez plus, dit-il au premier garde. Je suis invisible.

— Wahou. » Le garde écarquille les yeux. « _Cool_. »

À la suivante, il dit, « Je suis supposé être ici. Je suis le sculpteur. »

Cette garde est une adepte des beaux-arts, malheureusement. « _Vous_ êtes Balrab Artesia ? glapit-elle. Je peux avoir un autographe ? » 

Il se trouve qu'elle veut qu'il signe sur son sein, et il griffonne une signature en toute hâte, en espérant épeler le nom correctement.

« Ne le montrez à personne », ajoute-t-il avant qu'elle puisse s'en aller. Si elle se précipite au poste et le dit à ses amis, les choses risquent de devenir encore plus embarrassantes. Bien sûr, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a envie de faire, et il doit insister plus qu'il ne l'aimerait. 

« Notre petit secret », murmure-t-il, après qu'une brève inspection de ses pensées a révélé que c'est le genre de choses qui lui plaît. 

« Notre petit secret », répond-elle, le regard vague.

« Et ne dites à personne que je suis ici. »

Elle acquiesce distraitement, et Ben se précipite vers la statue. Mieux vaut en finir et partir avant que la situation ne s'embrouille encore davantage.

Il s'avère que cette statue est faite d'un matériau plus solide que les monuments érigés à la hâte en Bordure Extérieure, probablement pour la protéger précisément de la sorte de gravure personnalisée que Ben a en tête. Il doit pousser le couteau avec le Force, comme si c'était un tout petit sabre laser. Même alors, l'écriture est si peu profonde qu'il soupçonne qu'elle disparaîtra après un bon polissage - et peut-être est-ce mieux. Le merci qu'il avait en tête n'est pas venu. À sa place, il a écrit _J'avais besoin d'aide_.

« Peut-être que si vous aviez été un peu plus souvent à la maison, vous auriez remarqué qu'un Jedi sombre avait commencé à me murmurer à l'oreille quand j'avais sept ans », lance-t-il à la statue, la voix pleine de toute la rage bouillonnante qu'il a amassée au fil des années. « Ou peut-être, si vous n'auriez pas pu empêcher ça, vous auriez au moins remarqué les rendez-vous secrets. »

Sauf que son père _avait_ remarqué, et avait mis ça sur le compte d'exactions adolescentes. Il en avait même été heureux. _Hé, gamin, si tu rencontres une fille, amuse-toi, mais protège-toi_. Une boîte de préservatifs était apparue sous le lavabo, et Ben s'était appliqué à en retirer régulièrement le nombre qu'il imaginait un garçon raisonnable utiliser.

Il se souvient de sa mère au retour d'une conférence, devinant trop tard que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, Ben._ Comme la réponse de Snoke s'était glissée rapidement dans son esprit : _Non, je suis celui à qui tu peux tout dire. Regarde comme elle est occupée, comme elle est fatiguée_.

Tous les deux avaient fait tant d'efforts, mais jamais la bonne chose au bon moment. N'avaient jamais deviné que ce dont il avait eu le plus besoin était simplement plus de _temps._

La colère s'accumule en lui, colère contre lui-même, contre Snoke et Palpatine, contre ses parents, contre Anakin Skywalker pour avoir lancé cette famille sur cette trajectoire maudite et contre son homonyme Ben Kenobi qui avait échoué à l'empêcher. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il court en direction de la statue.

_Ne frappe jamais avec le poing fermé_ , dit la voix de son père dans son esprit.

_Les coudes et les genoux sont bien plus efficaces_ , ajoute sa mère. 

Il se rappelle comment ils s'étaient précipités à la maison après qu'il s'était battu, unis alors même qu'ils se criaient encore dessus la semaine d'avant. Son père était allé chercher l'unité régen, mais sa mère avait posé sa petite main, si douce, sur la sienne, et les os s'étaient ressoudés sous la chaleur de son contact.

_C'est une terrible idée_ , pense-t-il une seconde avant que son poing ne frappe le socle en métal froid, suivi rapidement par _mieux vaut te détruire toi-même plutôt que quelque chose d'autre._ Une décharge de douleur blanche et brûlante remonte le long de son bras, et il lutte contre l'impulsion de se plier en deux. Il avait oublié ce que c'était que de vraiment ressentir la peine, au lieu de la transformer en une sombre source de pouvoir.

Il se tient là, à regarder ses phalanges brisées et sanglantes, quand une voix familière dit, « Tu as toujours eu le goût du mélodrame.

— Poe ? »

Ben se retourne, en se demandant s'il a suffisamment bu et s'il est suffisamment blessé pour commencer à halluciner.

« En personne. » Il jette un regard à la statue. « Contrairement à certaines personnes contre lesquelles tu poussais ton coup de gueule. »

Ben examine Poe à la recherche d'une arme, mais l'étui de son blaster est vide. Il n'est pas venu pour se venger, alors.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Tu sais, j'ai commencé à recevoir du courrier de fans bizarre il y a environ un mois. Des lettres de remerciements d'orphelins et d'anciens stormtroopers. Quelque chose à voir avec des dons de nourriture. Tu saurais quelque chose là-dessus ? »

Ben s'appuie contre la statue qu'il vient de frapper. Le lancinement dans sa main le rend faible et nauséeux. 

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »

Poe lève les yeux au ciel. « Subtilité n'est pas ton second prénom. Et un des gamins a fait un dessin. Tu as un physique plutôt… unique pour un être humain. »

Ben retient un rire. Ça ressemble à leur vieille routine - _ouais, gamin, t'es bizarre, et alors ?_ \- mais il n'a pas le droit de rire avec Poe. Pas encore.

Et effectivement, la mâchoire de Poe se crispe. Ben voit les tendons bouger au niveau de son cou.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que tu mérites le pardon, mais ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. » Il relâche sa respiration en un long soupir. « Tout ce que je sais, c'est comment je veux me sentir à l'intérieur. Et je ne veux pas me sentir dévoré par la colère et la haine.

— Et tu m'as suivi sur Coruscant pour me dire ça ?

— Non, je t'ai suivi sur Coruscant parce que j'ai supposé que tu mijotais quelque chose. Il se trouve que c'était du vandalisme mineur, peut-être même une inculpation pour ébriété sur la voie publique. » Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Ben. « Allez viens, il y a un kit régen sur mon vaisseau. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, et après je te ramène à la maison. Il y a quelqu'un à qui tu manques. »

Le cœur de Ben bondit dans sa poitrine. « Rey ?

— Entre toi et moi, je doute de son bon goût. 

— Franchement, moi aussi. »

Poe rit, juste un peu, guère plus qu'un renâclement. Mais c'est un début.

***

Ben suit l'X-wing de Poe jusque sur Kalyps. Dans l'ancien temps, ils auraient fait la course, se seraient défiés l'un l'autre d'accomplir des cascades de plus en plus irresponsables durant le trajet. Aujourd'hui, il reçoit des coordonnées et huit heures de silence radio. Il contient l'envie de faire un tonneau, ne voulant pas pousser les limites de leur paix toute neuve.

Ils arrivent au spatioport poussiéreux juste au moment où les soleils se couchent, et Ben suit Poe jusqu'au square, qui est presque vide en fin de journée. La statue de Han Solo sourit toujours en son centre, entourée par sa bande de gamins grossièrement sculptés. 

« J'ai déjà vu ça. » Ben ne prend pas la peine de dissimuler l'ennui dans sa voix. Une seule confrontation avec la statue est assez pour toute une vie, alors il a déjà rempli son quota.

« Ouais, eh bien, regarde encore. » Poe ne dissimule pas son ennui non plus. 

Avec un soupir dramatique - _comme un adolescent surdimensionné_ , suggère la voix de sa mère - il plisse des yeux pour regarder le monument. Une série de vagues et de courbes décore la base, une nouveauté depuis sa dernière visite. En s'approchant, il peut voir que c'est de l'écriture.

À l'arrière est son inscription originale, la phrase terriblement longue et technique qui se résume à « merci de m'avoir appris à ne pas me crasher ». À côté est une autre inscription, bien plus simple, qui dit _merci de m'avoir appris à faire un tonneau sans mourir_. Écrite par Poe, si Ben devait deviner. Il se rappelle ce jour. Tout autour sont des dizaines de messages dont il ne reconnaît pas l'écriture : des remerciements pour du travail dont on avait désespérément besoin, pour de la nourriture et du matériel médical passés en contrebande dans le dos de gangs voraces, pour avoir tiré pour blesser plutôt que pour tuer, pour inspirer l'exemple de la bravoure et de la résistance.

Ben a la tête qui tourne, comme sur Coruscant, même s'il parvient à ne pas tomber sur le cul cette fois.

Tout ça est vrai, pense-t-il. La version de son père dans cette statue est réelle ; il était et sera toujours le professeur le plus patient de Ben, et un homme qui se donnait du mal pour les autres tout en prétendant ne se soucier que de lui. Mais l'autre version - celle qui n'apparaîtra jamais sur un monument - est vraie aussi. Son père a _dit_ des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Il _est parti_ sans bonne raison et pour bien trop longtemps. 

Peut-être que la clé de la lumière est d'accepter que ce genre de contradiction peut exister. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une honnêteté parfaite, une abnégation sans faille, des sourires béats et une dizaine d'autres idéaux que Ben ne pourrait jamais espérer atteindre. Il s'agit juste de savoir que les gens sont compliqués, parce que c'est ce qui vous permet de pardonner.

Et si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour lui.

« On peut rester aussi longtemps que tu le veux, dit Poe, tirant Ben de sa rêverie. Mais si ça doit durer beaucoup plus longtemps, on ferait mieux de se tenir sur nos gardes. »

Ben regarde alentour et se rend compte pour la première fois que le square est totalement désert. Les soleils ont disparu derrière l'horizon, laissant derrière eux une pâle ligne violette sous les premières étoiles de la nuit. Et Poe a raison - aussi tranquille que les lieux paraissent, ce n'est pas un endroit où rester désarmé une fois la nuit tombée.

« Il y a juste un problème, dit Ben. Je n'ai plus de carburant et je n'ai pas de crédits.

— Évidemment. Tu es vraiment pénible, tu sais ça ? » Poe lève les yeux au ciel, mais lui lance une pochette de crédits.

« Je te rembourserai, dit rapidement Ben. Dès que j'aurai vendu le prochain chargement - »

Mais Poe l'interrompt d'un geste de la main. « Oublie ça. Tu paieras à boire la prochaine fois. »

_La prochaine fois_. Ben laisse les mots résonner dans son esprit, et tandis qu'il pointe son vaisseau fraîchement ravitaillé vers la maison, il s'aperçoit qu'il sourit.

***

Quand Ben pense au genre de personne qu'il est, il est surprenant qu'il n'ait jamais été giflé auparavant. Il l'a certainement mérité. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce que ça arrive à ce moment en particulier.

Il dit, « Je suis rentré ! » et tend un Slurp Cone glacé du marché de Kalyps, soigneusement préservé dans son champ de stase miniature.

Rey lui jette un regard et frappe.

« Tu es _parti_! Pendant des semaines ! »

Son visage est rouge de rage. Ben recule d'un pas, moins sous la force du coup que par peur de ce qui pourrait suivre. Les confrontations entre Rey et lui se sont généralement terminées par des explosions. Littéralement.

Il est prêt à répliquer avec un bon mot - la relation de ses parents suggère qu'une bonne dose de cris est normale - mais les mots meurent sur ses lèvres quand il voit les larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que ça te dérangerait », dit-il, soudain désemparé.

Ce n'est pas la bonne chose à dire. Le visage de Rey se déforme avec une nouvelle montée de colère.

« Tu as tellement d'amis ici, dit-il sur un ton qui se veut apaisant. Poe et Finn et Rose - »

Une vieille bouffée de fierté l'envahit, et il s'interrompt avant d'admettre la vérité : qu'il sait que Rey compte bien plus pour lui qu'un homme comme lui ne comptera jamais pour elle.

« Tu as pensé que ça ne me ferait _rien_ , siffle Rey. Après des semaines passées à venir tous les soirs, à apporter des cadeaux, à faire comme si je _comptais_ pour toi.Et les autres - ils ne savent pas ce que c'est, d'avoir ce pouvoir qu'on ne peut pas contrôler, de s'inquiéter tous les jours de se tromper. Mais _tu_ le sais. Tu es _le seul_ qui sait. Et j'avais besoin de toi. »

Ben s'est montré prudent avec leur lien dans la Force depuis qu'il est revenu, incertain de ce que Rey veut, ou d'à quel point il veut lui laisser voir l'épave qu'il est. Mais maintenant, il peut voir la scène se dérouler encore et encore dans son esprit comme s'il y était : une petite fille, qui pleure pour le retour du vaisseau de ses parents, alors même qu'il s'élève dans le ciel.

Et à cet instant, il est devenu exactement ce qu'il a un jour détesté plus que tout : son père, de retour d'une absence prolongée, porteur d'un cadeau, quand tout ce que Ben avait voulu était sa présence.

La voix de son père dit, _J'ai pas besoin que tu m'élèves un monument, gamin. Fais simplement mieux que moi, d'accord ?_

Il tend une main hésitante vers Rey, prêt à ce qu'elle la repousse et se précipite hors de la pièce, ce qui, franchement, a été la façon la plus légère dont il avait répondu à toute forme de rejet par le passé. Mais Rey - qui est bien meilleure que lui sous tous rapports - se jette simplement dans ses bras.

Peut-être, pense-t-il, que faire mieux veut seulement dire rester.

Même s'il n'est pas sûr du chemin à prendre pour avancer.

Même s'il aime une femme meilleure et plus forte que lui.

Continuer à chercher la connexion, même quand cela le terrifie.

Faire face au futur au lieu de vivre dans le passé, même si ça veut dire se confronter encore et encore aux gens qu'il a blessés et vivre dans un endroit dont il ne sait pas s'il mérite d'y être.

Il resserre son étreinte sur Rey et murmure tout contre ses cheveux, « Je suis là. Je vais rester. »


End file.
